My Immortal
by AriciaBetelguese
Summary: -Hiatus- There are love between mortals, love between immortals, and love between mortals and immortals. And there is a reason Vermouth called Ran angel... AU. Read and review, please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: …**

**It's been quite some time since I last posted here. Sorry! I've been busy boosting up the Indonesian DC/MK fandom. So for you Indonesian authors who did not write at Indonesian DCMK Fandom, please write there!**

**This is my first supernatural AU. There are three pairings 1. Immortal x Immortal, 2. Immortal x Mortal, and 3. Mortal x Mortal. Who's mortal and who's immortal? Just—just look.**

* * *

Long long ago, up in the sky, lived various creatures. Winged ones, for that matter.

There were elves, faeries, Pegasus, angels, demons—

And they lived rather peacefully, considering there are lots of clash of opinions up there.

They were happy and together. At least, until the demons (really, who else?) turned to find a new ally.

This new ally provides them new energy sources, and of course, everybody wants it. But there is one condition that the demons should accept—doing dark deeds. In other words, committing crime. In other words, breaking the law, the supernatural law.

So a war broke out. The demons, of course, used this opportunity to do dark deeds, such as dividing the supernatural community. So there stood the Pegasus community, faerie community, and so on, and so on.

Eventually, the war ended, even though the connection between the communities is still tense and can break any moment. The Kings and Queens of each community were too prideful to even try to stabilize these connections. But eventually, the Kings and Queens were succeeded by younger generations, more open minded and less prideful. And so, the communities became peaceful again.

Even between the Angel Community and Demon Community, which used to be enemies, are now just some sort of friendly rivals.

And many, many generations later after this story…

Up in the sky, over the clouds and around the stars, two female figures stood. Well, more accurately flies. Flashes of light were streaking around them and each of them, despite wearing long gowns, moved quickly and carefully. So, what were they doing?

For any supernatural creature, it's clear. They were fighting. Or would battling be more accurate? They're not actually against each other.

One figure was in white, her white gown shining and looked like it was made of diamond. On her tiara was mounted a star. Her black long hair shone brightly and flew around her, and she was wearing beautiful, delicate-looking high heels.

The other was in black, her dark gown looking darker than anything, even the night itself. Her hair was long and blond, and curled delicately on her shoulders. She wore black high heels boots, and she was wearing a silver tiara.

They both paused suddenly, and looked at each other.

"Bravo, Orchid." Said the figure in black. "It wasn't for nothing they chose you for their queen."

"You yourself are definitely better than the last time I saw you." Orchid smiled. "Honestly, Wine, what did you do?"

Wine shrugged. "Oh, just practice. Now—any special reason you invited me?"

"Yes," Orchid frowned. "It's… something I think you've known. About the mortals and how they're getting closer to immortality."

Wine just nodded.

"I suppose since the sorcerers and sorceresses I sent to earth didn't do any good, it might be an idea for us—and I mean both of us—to come down to earth."

Wine's eyes sharpened. "As?"

"As the marked child is born… and we shall descend as humans, of course…"

"That is not really necessary, Orchid. There are other means of taking care of the problem."

"I've made my decision AND arrangements. Whether or not you come with me, I'm going to go."

"Orchid, the humans are quite capable of taking care of themselves. Personally, I'd love to play with them more… but our truce states that we're not muddling with the humans."

"I'm going, Wine. Choose, are you going or not."

Silence.

Then Wine sighed."Allright, I'm coming. I'll be at the fatherless boy. He seems quite a character…"

"And the novelist and actress will be with me. That's set."

"Alright." Wine nodded. "And Orchid?"

"Yes?"

"Be careful. See you at earth… Queen of the Angels."

"See you around… Queen of the Demons."

* * *

Orchid frowned as she studied the textbook that she was supposed to study. Of course she could understand everything perfectly but if she didn't decide which things she should remember and which things she shouldn't, she'd have perfect grades and it'd look way too suspicious.

It has been fourteen years since she descended as Ran Mouri, daughter of Kogoro Mouri, detective, and Eri Mouri (It's Kisaki now.), she reflected. During those years, she had befriended KudouShinichi, the marked kid. He's quite a character, albeit rather arrogant but very nice. Different from other humans.

And he's a meitantei too, which means she's got to be extra careful around him to avoid him knowing her secret.

Then what about Kuroba Kaito? She hoped to hear from Wine soon.

"RIIIIIIINNNNGGG!!! RRRRIIIIIINNGGG!"

Orchid ran quickly to the phone.

"Moshi moshi, Mouri Detective Agency—"

"Long time not to see, Orchid," said a soft, amused voice at the other end of the phone.

"Wine!" Orchid hissed, surprised and angry. "What are you doing, calling to MY home? You could've called my handphone—"

"It won't be fun."

Orchid glared angrily at the receiver.

"I've wormed my way to the organization."

"How high are you?"

"Very high. The boss loves me very much…"

"Are you busy?"

"Sure. It's hard work up here. But you should be grateful I'm up so high."

"Yes, right." Orchid said sarcastically. "You're busy. And you know what Wine? What about that Kuroba Kaito boy?"

"I'm in the organization. I won't be able to take care of him."

"You lied." Orchid said hotly. "Honestly, Wine, can't you stop making difficulties in my way?"

"But isn't that my job?" Wine laughed. "I'm a demon, after all."

The line went dead.

Right. If Wine's not going to take care of Kuroba Kaito, she'll do it herself.

With a snap of her fingers, she disappeared into thin air.

A moment later, she reappeared in her castle. Quite a few of her servants bowed at her.

"Lily," she ordered, "Call Hawk here."

Lily bowed, and left. Orchid waited impatiently as Hawk appeared before her and started to bow and chant some unimportant words—but it is necessary to say them if you want to actually see the queen.

Then when Hawk finally finished, Orchid immediately stood up.

"My queen," he said, straightening.

"I have a job for you, Hawk." Said Orchid firmly. "Spy upon a certain human named Kuroba Kaito. Make sure he gets into no harm."

"Who is this human, Your Majesty?"

"He's a marked human, another side of Kudou Shinichi. They're so alike, yet so different. They're facing a common enemy, so make sure you keep reporting to me because I'm taking care of Kudou Shinichi."

Hawk bowed. "Yes, my queen."

"Oh, and one more thing, Hawk. What name do you plan on going with?"

Hawk stood quietly for a while. Then he smiled.

"Hakuba Saguru, transfer student from England."

* * *

Wine chuckled. Actually, she _had_ thought of her inability to take care of Kuroba Kaito, so she sent one of her subordinate to watch over the boy.

Speaking of which, how was she? She decided to go and visit her.

She began to move in intricate movements, and darkness engulfed her as she was teleported to the front of Koizumi Mansion. She strode towards the big, mahogany doors, and knocked.

Several moments later, a youkai opened the door. He paused for a moment as he looked up and recognized her. Then he bowed low. "Your majesty. Welcome to the Koizumi Mansion—"

"Your majesty! Forgive me for my rudeness—I didn't know you were coming, so I couldn't meet you myself…"

Wine just laughed as both the youkai and Ruby ushered her in.

_Quite some moments later…_

"This Kuroba Kaito boy is quite interesting, your majesty… He appeared to be immune to my spells. Most of the boys becomes my slave instantly, but him—no. I wonder why…"

Wine smirked. "Do you know, Ruby…"

Ruby leant closer. "Orchid of the angels cast a spell of immunity to _both_ of the marked kid?"

Ruby looked up in surprise. "The queen?"

The angels and the demons are known as great enemies to everybody, including the demons and angels itself. Only the queens know that they don't hate each other that much.

"I caught her doing that. So no use trying to lure him to you, and just do your job and watch over him. You cannot let emotions rule yourself—just do your job."

Ruby looked straight at her eyes. "Yes, my queen."

**

* * *

A/N: So how was it? A bit rushed? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the second chapter of My Immortal! Thanks for the review, ziraulo and Haibara Kawaii!! Your review really helps in writing the second chapter! So this chapter is dedicated to you and everyone else who reads this!**

* * *

My Immortal

Chapter 2

* * *

Seventeen-years-old Ran Mouri stood anxiously as she waited for her not-boyfriend, Shinichi Kudo, to come back and wrap up a serial murderer case. Well, at least that's what everybody thinks. If someone supernatural had seen her, they would have seen Orchid of the Angels instead of Ran Mouri, with the exact same expression.

When Orchid turned into Ran, she had descended as herself, literally. Nobody can see her wings because they have no supernatural power within them. And even if she met someone magical, they will know enough not to mess with her—she _is _a queen, after all.

She watched with true worry as she saw him wandering around. True, he's proved himself more skillful than others, but that didn't stop her from worrying. They were chasing after a serial murderer, after all, and the murderer may appear any time and kill him straight away before she had a chance to tamper with the book of death.

So it was with a great sigh of relief that she watched him come back, smirking his arrogant smirk, and undoubtedly a deduction in his mind.

She was still awed when he displayed his intelligence and wrapped up the case once more. Even though she had seen him do it a hundred times before, she simply thinks it's extraordinary that human can solve a mystery so easily.

"That was great Shinichi!!!" She said, and it is a real praise, not just something she said to keep up the charade. Shinichi just smiled at her and began his usual rantings about Holmes.

Dear gods... she thought as she listened to him talking about Holmes again. When will he learn that not everybody adores Holmes?

* * *

Ruby walked into the class, immediately attracting almost every boy in class. She smiled her dark, usual smile, and they swooned. From the corner of her eyes she saw an unusual boy, with tall figure and blonde hair, and a formal attitude around him. Was he a transfer student?

He has this ethereal aura around him, and soft white wings folded behind his back so it wouldn't hit anything. White, huh? Was he an angel?

Considering how every girl's eyes in class glued at him, she thinks he's an angel.

She gave him her mystical smile, and he nodded a little bit, formally. Undoubtedly he's seen her black wings. And of course he knows that she's a demon, so he knows he's not allowed to associate with her.

Somehow, she felt an urge to find out more about this angel. Why was he down here? Angels are supposed to be up above the clouds, (well demons are, too, but that's not the point.) unless there's a situation demands them get down or unless they were sent in a mission, like her. And for heaven's sake, she couldn't figure out what his mission is. He couldn't have been sent to oppose her, could he? As far as she knew, she hadn't done anything to upset the angels.

She walked past him and, as she swept beside his seat, she whispered, "Meet me on the roof at break."

The bell rings. Riiiinngg... riiiinnnnggg...

And sensei walked into class.

"Good morning, class. As I'm sure you've noticed, we've got a new transfer student in class today. Please come to the front of the class, Saguru-kun!"

The angel stood up and walked forward.

"Hello everybody, my name is Saguru Hakuba. I am from England, and I'm a detective. Nice to meet you all."

The teacher smiled at him.

"Thank you, Saguru-kun, you may take your seat. Alright, class, let's continue with our lesson. We just learned about..."

Ruby drifted off as the teacher gave her usual boring lecture.

* * *

Orchid walked to school cheerfully, humming a song as she took in the beautiful scenery around her. The sun was shining and the sky was clear, and here and there little elves that lives on earth bustled busily, taking care of the world.

Up ahead was Shinichi's house, and she smiled as she saw him waiting outside his gate. She walked quicker, hoping to meet up with him sooner.

"Hey, Ran, you're late!" He said when she reached him. She swatted him halfheartedly.

"I'm not late, idiot. You're early!" She retorted, glancing at her watch. Sure, she's arrived at the usual time. He's early.

"What's with you today? It's rare the meitantei gets ready quickly--"

"Hey!" Shinichi mock-pouted. "I often gets ready quick!"

"Like when Inspector Megure tells you there's a case?"

Shinichi just grinned, and Orchid shook her head. They walked to school together, bickering about unimportant things and talking about anything that comes to mind.

Orchid wondered what Wine does at cheerful, sunny days like this. The Organization never liked spotlight and cheerfulness, like what its name states. The Black Organization. The Shadow Syndicate. And every other name it goes by. It'd be a shame to pass a great day like this in a dark underground hideout.

* * *

But apparently, Wine does spend her day in a dark underground hideout. She was called by the big boss (anokata) to do something about Gin and Vodka—and apparently anokata didn't trust them enough to let them manage a measly deal on themselves. Or does he want something more from her?

Wine walked into anokata's room.

"Aaah, Vermouth." anokata said. "You're here."

"Yes, boss." Wine said silkily. "So—what kind of job do you have for me?"

"Observe Gin and Vodka's deal at the TropicalLand."

"TropicalLand? The theme park?" Wine asked, amused. "They made a deal in such a place?"

Anokata's laughter sounded, and Wine smirked to herself. If they're making plans in such a public place… it will be easy to slip either Kuroba Kaito or Kudou Shinichi into the plan. So…

"Alright, boss. Leave it to me."

"I know I can always depend on you, Vermouth."

Wine walked out of the door, leaving the room to total darkness.

* * *

"Any special reason you asked me here? We are not even supposed to talk to each other." The angel asked as he arrived at the rooftop.

"Earth is neutral ground. And I was just wondering why another sky supernatural creature is here, that's all." she said sharply. "And I also wonder what your real name is."

"Hawk of the angels." he said. "And what about you?"

"Akako Koizumi, Sorceress. Ruby of the demons to supernaturals. And I would love to know about why you're here."

"Ah, it's a mission from my queen. And I believe that I'm not supposed to tell you."

"Then I don't see any reason to tell you my mission here. But I warn you; if you ever crossed the path of my mission, I'll deal with you personally."

"How am I supposed to know..?"

Ruby smirked. Her plan was working.

"Your mission?"

"Only if you tell me yours."

"That's... alright." Hawk shook his head. "I was ordered by the queen to spy upon a certain human named Kuroba Kaito, and see him to no harm."

And those words struck Ruby hard.

"_I have a job for you, Ruby. Spy upon a certain human named Kuroba Kaito, and see him to no harm."._ That was what her majesty Wine had told her. And this Hawk, of the angels, stated his mission the exact same thing.

"-kako-san? Koizumi-san? Are you alright?"

Then she realized that Hawk was concerned for her. Apparently she had backed away from him and was leaning upon the railing of the roof in shock.

"Yes—I'm quite alright..."

The angels and demons are known to be enemies. Why would the queens have the same thing on their minds?

"In fact, Koizumi-san, I have a question for you. Or should I call you Ruby-san?"

"Koizumi-san would be alright."

"What is your mission?"

She stared him right into his eyes before answering.

"Same as you, I suppose."

Now it was the angel's turn to be shocked. His eyes widened and Ruby looked away. She still couldn't figure—

"Why would we have the same mission from our queen?"

"That's exactly my line." She said.

Hawk looked at her.

"I was ordered by her majesty Orchid to spy upon this human. I was told he is a marked kid. What disturbs me is, no other marked kid has been given this kind of attention before. I don't know why."

"In that case, we cannot do anything, but do what our queen commands then. But if we truly have the same mission, let's at least try not to go against each other, alright? Even if we're not supposed to be friends."

Hawk nodded. "Agreed."

* * *

Wine smiled as Ruby welcomed her, again, to the Koizumi mansion. She walked in as Ruby followed behind her, and, upon reaching the drawing room, chose the seat farthest away from the door.

She could tell there is something bothering Ruby; in fact, the reason she came here was because she felt there is something wrong with Ruby. The feeling came this morning, just after she left anokata's room, and she had decided to come pay her a visit. But she seems quite alright...

And she could feel that the 'something' bothering Ruby is involved with her.

"Is there anything bothering you, Ruby?"

Ruby looked up from her cup of tea.

"There is nothing, your majesty. I am quite alright and my question has been answered."

"Don't lie to me, Ruby. The elders won't appoint me for their queen if I hadn't proved myself capable."

Ruby was silent. How would she communicate this? The angels and the demons are great enemies. She didn't even know why she decided to ask him to meet her at the rooftop. No angel is allowed to even talk to a demon... and vice versa. How would she know about Hawk's mission without talking to an angel?

Wine sighed. She somehow knew she won't get an answer from this. She smiled at Ruby and changed the topic, ignoring the thought of pursuing anything that bothers Ruby.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Please tell me if you find any typos or anything else!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey all! Here is the third chapter. I changed the part where Shinichi shrunk to suit my purposes...**

**Special thanks to Haibara Kawaii for her review! For the rest of you, Enjoy!**

* * *

My Immortal

Chapter 3

* * *

Ran was walking home when she got another call from Wine.

"_Kimi to yakusoku shita yasashii--"_ Ran's cellphone sang. Orchid frowned, pulling out the cellphone, and her eyes widened when she saw the name "Wine" on the little screen.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Hello, Orchid. I got some information from you."

From the corner of her eyes, she saw a black porsche stopping. _It could be the organization. I have to be careful._

"Naa, naa, wait a moment. I'm at a public place, it's a little bit noisy here. Could you repeat that?" '_Anybody could be listening, Wine. You know that? You need to give me your name so I can call you with your fake name, not Wine, so they won't get suspicious.'_

"Okay, Ran... this is Chris."

Two figures in black stepped out. 'Ran' continued walking as usual.

"Chris?"

"Yes. I got something for you. Night sky deals at the jungle of cheerfulness, when the mystery games becomes a true mystery. Both of you will watch but one will stay and pay the price. It's the line of the poem that you want, right?" _I have information for you and I put it in a code so it won't be suspicious._

"That's right, Chris, thank you! Night sky deals at the jungle of cheerfulness, when the mystery games becomes a true mystery. Both of you will watch but one will stay and pay the price. That's it! Thanks!"

"Right, Ran. See you!"

_

* * *

Night sky deals at the jungle of cheerfulness, when the mystery games becomes a true mystery. Both of you will watch but one will stay and pay the price._ It is a simple code indeed. Orchid smirked.

Night sky is dark and black, meaning the Black Organization.

Night sky Black organization.

The jungle of cheerfulness... jungle is usually found in tropical areas. Cheerfulness... it is a place where everybody is having fun. It could be arcade or anywhere else, but the 'tropical' part narrows the list drastically. An amusement park by the name of TropicalLand.

The jungle of cheerfulness TropicalLand.

When the mystery games becomes a true mystery... it refers that something mysterious intended for a game either has gone astray or someone used it to make a mystery. Knowing that Wine has taken her book of fate before they descended to earth, Wine must have red that the marked kid she's watching over attracts dead body everywhere. And murder is a mystery, isn't it? So will they witness a murder? After all, the next words Wine said was 'and both of you will watch'. Now look at the places that could be considered mysterious in the park: Ice Palace? No. Bazooka? No. Mystery Coaster? Yes.

When the mystery games becomes a true mystery When a murder happened at TropicalLand, in Mystery Coaster (and for some reason she and Shinichi will be there)

Both of you will watch but one will stay and pay the price.

_Both of you will watch..._

_But one of you will stay and pay the price_.

She and Shinichi will be there...

_One of you will stay..._

One of them will stay behind...

_And pay the price._

Orchid felt deep, tingling worry in her stomach.

* * *

Night sky (Black Organization) deals at the jungle of cheerfulness (TropicalLand), when the mystery games becomes a true mystery (When a murder happened at the Mystery Coaster). Both of you will watch but one will stay and pay the price.

That's a simple code. Wine smirked as she walked into the organization's laboratory.

"Sherry." Wine said to the young scientist. Sherry's black wings fluttered a little bit before she turned around and looked at Wine.

"Vermouth." She nodded.

"Have you succeeded?"

"I have. Now you can seal magical beings in it.

Wine smiled. "Thanks, Sherry."

To help her mission, she had summoned Sherry, one of her many subordinates. She reincarnated as a gifted young scientist, now working at a drug to kill people. At least that's what the organization thought. What she's working at, however, is really a drug that could be used to seal a magical being to a person. Sherry had succeeded, apparently.

Wine waved her hand at the batch of apotoxin pills, and dark shadows began to appear out of thin air. Demon spirits, Sherry thought. They came from the spirit storage, the poor souls of every supernatural being that loses to them in wars. One by one the spirits was sealed into the drug.

"Don't you show yourself, demon," Sherry whispered, hoping that nobody in the organization will realize that the pills were not a normal pill.

"I will change all the pills with demons sealed within it to an ordinary killing poison when the time comes. But take this, Sherry." Wine pressed two pills into her palm. "This will come in useful."

Sherry nodded. "Yes, my queen."

* * *

Orchid smiled as she and Shinichi walked to TropicalLand. Inside, though, she was filled with worry. _One will stay and pay the price..._ She hoped that the one who 'pays the price' won't be Shinichi.

The MysteryCoaster is the first ride they tried on, much to Orchid's disappointment. There was a murder, indeed, and the case-solving took most of the day. As the end of the day neared, Orchid found herself worrying more and more about Shinichi.

It was evening when Shinichi finally wrapped up the case. They walked away from the ride together, and they were quiet, Shinichi lost in his own thoughts and Orchid worrying yet again about the 'price'.

It was then when two men in black caught her attention. Apparently they had caught Shinichi's as well, and his eyes followed them. Orchid knew that he's going to follow them—

"Ran—you can go ahead without me. I—I have business to do. See you later!"

Orchid just watched him go quietly, a foreboding feeling creeping up her spine. She just stood there, and waited, hoping that the 'one of you will stay' will be her, not Shinichi.

After several minutes, people began casting looks at her. She walked to a more deserted area of the amusement park, and she could hear small elves whispering around her, wondering what the queen of the angels were doing at a place like this. Orchid ignored them, all the while heightening all her senses, trying to feel if anything was off.

And suddenly she felt a jolt—

It came from a deserted alley of TropicalLand, and she began racing towards the source. Her heart was beating frantically, and her mind kept chanting, _please let him be alright, please don't let him be there, please! Don't let him encounter any magical situations, because he didn't know anything—_

As she neared the area, she realized that there is a magical being in the alley. It was not as strong as, say, she herself or Wine, but strong enough for an angel or a demon. Carefully she approached, but there is no movement, as far as she could tell.

She stepped into the alley. And what she saw nearly stopped her heart.

A little boy lay unconscious in clothes too big for him.

Shinichi's clothes.

Had Wine _shrunk_ him?

Then Orchid realized that magic was radiating off him. _Don't tell me... he becomes a magical being?_

She began to check him up. To Orchid's great relief, apparently he is not transformed to a magical being, he only has a demon spirit sealed within him. And a pretty strong one, too. What worries her is what if the demon spirit runs wild? Demons tend to be wild and troublesome, after all.

Unfortunately, she has no control of demons. Only Wine has that control. So the only thing that she could do to defuse the situation—

Orchid pulled her wand out of midair, and she began to move her wand in complicated, intricate movements. She summoned an angel, one strong enough to fight the demon if it ever got out of control, and sealed it within Shinichi.

Once the ritual was done, she brought Shinichi home.

* * *

Wine snickered as she watched Gin and Vodka feed the apotoxin to Kudou Shinichi. So her plan is done. The boy will have enough power to fight if he was dropped into a situation, so he will be safe.

What she still needs to make sure is, the safety of the Kuroba Kaito boy.

The reason they were 'marked' is because they were destined to destroy the organization. And they couldn't do it if they die.

Wine wondered what Orchid's reaction to a demon spirit sealed within Shinichi.

She snickered again.

* * *

Shinichi felt dizzy as he slowly regained consciousness. Where was he? It was so dark in here...

Slowly he opened his eyes, taking in the surroundings. It was his room. How did he end up here, anyways?

Then suddenly, he heard two yawns.

"That," said the first voice, (male, by the sound of it) "Is a good, long, nap. Finally I was summoned out of the cell."

"Hey, wait—aren't you a demon? Why are you sealed to him? Why am I sealed to him, too? Why a demon and an angel sealed together?"

"Just don't ask too many question, you stupid angel. Aren't you grateful to come out of the spirit storage they've made?"

Angels and demons? Who the hell are they?

**

* * *

A/N: Taa daa!! An angel and a demon sealed within Shinichi (snickers) For once, I'm on the side of the demons. (laughter)**

**Review please? *puppy dog eyes***


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm back with the newest chapter of My Immortal! Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites, Annie May Detective, ziraulo, King InuYasha, and Chibified Ran-chan! I hope you all like this chapter!**

**Oh and I will start posting this in Indonesian DCMK fandom, with some... alterations. But it will not change the plot. **

* * *

My Immortal

Chapter 4

* * *

"Orchid. Orchid. Calm down and tell me why you're so mad." Wine said, sounding amused. Orchid was currently raging at Wine, and she spoke so fast that even Wine can't catch her words.

"For the sake of all things holy, Wine! You _shrunk_ him!"

Wine snickered.

"And why that got you mad? I put magical power in him, didn't I? That would surely protect him!"

"I don't care! You could've seriously harmed him! And if he got hurt—"

"Listen, Orchid. I didn't do anything that might have prevented him from finishing his goal as a marked kid. Even shrunk, he has magical power, and darned strong one at that and it's gonna make him stronger than he is before. It might have prevented him from doing several things, but that wouldn't matter to you if your goal is the organization. Why are you so concerned over him?"

"I don't know, maybe—"

"You fell in love with him, didn't you?"

Laughter issued from the other side of the line and Orchid felt herself going very, very cold.

Immortals were never meant to fall in love. It was a rule, and nobody can break it. There are some that had ignored the rule and thus, disowned from their respective community... and what's more, she could not, would not, break the rule, for she was the queen of the angel.

"Wine. Wine," Orchid said weakly. "Wine, you know the rules."

"Yes," said Wine on the other side of the phone.

"Angels," Orchid quoted, "Are immortal magical creature. And immortals were never meant to fall in love—no matter whom do they fell for; whether it was another immortal or a mortal, the rules are the same."

"I know, Orchid." Wine said quietly. "But there are some rules that were meant to be broken, for they are against what our very hearts tells us to do."

Orchid felt her heart clench, and she knew, that for once, Wine was right.

* * *

Ruby spared yet another glance at Hawk. She had been feeling tense since this morning, and that never meant anything good. What would happen?

From the corner of her eyes she saw Kuroba Kaito hanging on the ceiling, with Nakamori Aoko, holding a mop, below him, threatening him.

"Oh, really?" She yelled, anger in her voice. "Even you couldn't beat the Kaitou KID!"

Ruby exchanged glances with Hawk.

_Will he start taking on KID today...?_

They both looked back sharply towards the two mortals.

"Koizumi-san," said Saguru, very, very quietly so that nobody can hear, but she heard it anyways, for a demon has ears sharper than mortals, "I will see you at your mansion this afternoon."

Ruby gave a very slight nod.

_Koizumi Mansion, sometime later that day..._

"So?" said Hawk sharply, "What do you see?"

"He's coming to his father's lair. He will take up the dangerous job today."

Ruby looked at Hawk, worried. "How can we keep him safe during his night job?"

"You can leave that to me." Hawk stated. "You just bail him out of situations. Warn him, Koizumi-san, for I certainly cannot go to him and tell him something that hasn't even happened. On the other side, you are known as a sorceress; it'd be normal for you to know stuff like that."

"Deal."

* * *

Orchid plopped down onto a sofa in the Kudo family living room. She cast a glance towards Shinichi's room and sighed. What will she do after he wakes up? He has a demon and an angel in him; in other words, he has magic within him. And that means he will be able to see her wings.

"I _am_ grateful, nosy demon. It—it's just unusual—after all, we're on different sides!"

Bewildered, Shinichi looked around. There seems to be nobody in his room, yet—

"It is more than unusual! But it's not my business, and I don't care as long as you didn't mess with me."

Shinichi sat up and listened hard. The voice does not seem to come from outside his room. The voice was ringing clearly in his ears, and he couldn't tell from which direction it came.

"Just shut up already! Why don't you introduce yourself to our host? He's bewildered, look!"

"Good point. But you have to introduce yourself, too!"

Then suddenly, his room was filled with black and white light. Two small figures, their height about two inches, appeared right in front of his eyes.

And they have wings. One of them has black attire and the other has white attire.

And they were flying.

Shinichi yelled in shock, grabbing his pillow and throwing it at the two freaky hallucinations. Who the hell are they?

The pillow went straight through the two thingies and both of them winced. Then Shinichi suddenly realized how big everything seems.

"What did you do to me?" he shouted. Did the blow to the head from the long haired figure made him go crazy?

"Hey, calm down for a moment, boy." The black thingie said, snickering. Shinichi looked around, trying to find another object to defend himself when suddenly—

"Anything wrong, Shinichi?" Ran's voice sounded, and the door to his room opened.

Shinichi turned to her, and his eyes widened when he realized something—

Ran has wings. Two white wings.

What was going on?

"How did everything turn so big!" He said loudly, then he noted that his voice was squeaky, like a little boy.

Ran just smiled, her wings fluttering. She looked close to laughing. "Didn't you realize? You _shrunk_."

"But people didn't shrink just like that!" he retorted. "And what are they?"

Ran laughed again.

"So first things first, I want to ask you; do you believe in supernatural creatures?"

Shinichi stared at Ran. She knew full well that Shinichi is a highly logical person—why would he believe in supernatural creatures?

"No."

"Then you have to believe it, because they," she gestured towards the flying two inchies, "And I," She looked at her wings, "We're supernatural creatures."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Thus the romance started! I dunno if it seems a bit too fast for Ran but she's been in love with Shinichi pretty much from the beginning right? There is a four years time gap between first chapter and the time Shinichi was shrunk. In first chapter they're all fourteen, and in the chapter when Shinichi was shrunk they're seventeen**.

**Review please!!**


End file.
